The Voice (U.S. season 3)
The third season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 24, 2016 on NBC. On December 18, 2016, Garrett Schexnayder of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Jason Miler of Team Ryan as the runner up, and LaShandra Rossetti of Team Tori in third place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Rihanna, Tori Kelly, and Ryan Tedder. The team advisors are: Khalid for Team Adam, Daniel Caesar for Team Rihanna, Halsey for Team Tori, and Maren Morris for Team Ryan. Dan Reynolds was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 14-16, 2016, began airing when the season premiered on September 24, 2016. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 24)' 'Episode 2 (September 25)' 'Episode 3 (October 1)' 'Episode 4 (October 2)' 'Episode 5 (October 8)' 'Episode 6 (October 9)' 'Episode 7 (October 15)' 'Episode 8 (October 16)' 'Episode 9: The Best of the Blind Auditions (October 17)' The ninth one-hour episode was broadcast on Tuesday, October 2, 2016, recapping some of the best moments of the blind auditions. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 22, 23, 29, & 30. Season three's battle round advisors are Khalid for Team Adam, Daniel Caesar for Team Rihanna, Halsey for Team Tori, and Maren Morris for Team Ryan. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The Knockouts were broadcast from Thursday, November 5 to Friday, November 6. After the Battle Round, each coach had 10 contestants for the Knockouts. Each episode featured knockout battles consisting of pairings from within each team. The contestants were not told who they were up against until the day of the Knockout. Each contestant sang a song of their own choice, back to back, and each knockout concluded with the respective coach eliminating one of the two contestants; the five winners for each coach advanced to the live shows. ;Color key : Live shows ;Color key : Week 1: Live playoffs (Nov. 12, 13, & 14) The live playoffs were aired on November 12 and 13, followed by a results show on November 14. Performances were intentionally stripped down compared to previous seasons, so that there is greater focus on the voices of the artists. Special guests included Milly Bobby Brown from Stranger Things ''in the audience. *Guest Performance: Mariah Carey – "Hero" Week 2: Top 12 (Nov. 12 & 13) The live top 12 performances were aired on November 12, followed by a results show on November 13. From this point on in the competition, all remaining contestants performed live each week, and only the public's vote determined which contestants advanced in the competition. Unlike previous seasons, rather than each team eliminating equal numbers of contestants each week, this season eliminations applied individually without regard to contestants' team affiliation (meaning that all artists competed head-to-head against all remaining contestants each week), introducing the possibility of a final four without equal team representation. Additionally, producers made changes in the voting system with regards to iTunes singles purchases, announced during the results show. Previous voting via iTunes purchases of contestant performances had previously only counted singly during the official voting window and only accredited to the live show in concern. As of this week in the competition, if a competitor's performance stays within the Top 10 of the iTunes "Top 200 Single Chart" (updated hourly) until the close of voting, it will be given an iTunes bonus that multiplies iTunes votes made in the 24-hour voting window by ten. The finale's vote count will have include a 'Cumulative iTunes Vote Total' of all singles (from Top 12 onwards) purchased during and outside of the various voting windows, with iTunes bonus previously earned. *Guest Performance: Katy Perry – "Dark Horse" (with Rihanna & Tori Kelly) Week 3: Top 10 (Nov. 19 & 20) The live top 10 performances aired on November 19, followed by a results show on November 20. Pharrell, Blake and Alicia brought in Paul McCartney, Beyonce, and Elton John respectively to help in this week's coaching. Other special guests included lead actors from the cast of ''Empire in the audience. *Guest Performance: Coldplay – "A Sky Full Of Stars" Week 4: Top 8 (Nov. 26 & 27) The live top 8 performances aired on November 26, followed by a results show on November 27. Pharrell brought in Stevie Wonder to help coach Ramiro Adams this week. With the elimination of Ramiro Adams, Pharrell Williams no longer has any artists remaining on his team. *Guest Performance: Christina Aguilera and Alicia Keys – "Lady Marmalade" Week 5: Top 6 (Dec. 3 & 4) The live top 6 performances aired on December 3, followed by a results show on December 4. Each contestant sang two songs, one of their choice, and one of the coach's choice. Coach Alicia was sick during rehearsals, so he brought in Dolly Parton, to coach his artists this week, while still choosing her team members' songs and keeping in touch with them on the phone. With the eliminations of Chloe-Louise Metcalfe and Josephine Greer, Adam Levine no longer has any artists remaining on his team. *Guest Performance: R. City and Adam Levine - "Locked Away" Week 6: Semifinals (Dec. 10 & 11) The semifinal performances aired on December 10, followed by a results show on December 11. Sameeha Woodward was also interviewed for a short while with her coach from last season, Shakira, in the Sprint Skybox. * Guest Performances: Justin Bieber - "Drummer Boy", Brenda Lee – "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree", Jessie J, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande - "Bang Bang" Week 7: Finale (Dec. 17 & 18) The final performances aired on December 17, followed by a results show on December 18. Each finalist would perform three times: a reprise of a past performance, a duet with their coach, and a solo performance. Special guests included the cast of 1600 Penn and The Biggest Loser in the audience. *Guest performances: Rihanna – "Diamonds", Maroon 5 - "Maps", Kelly Clarkson – "Piece By Piece", Bruno Mars – "When I Was Your Man" Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received